


Honey-Sweet

by dwarrowdams



Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd enjoys her sister's wedding.  Fluff and backstory.
Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	Honey-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Adventures in Middle-earth campaign in which I'm currently participating (which takes place a few years after the events of The Hobbit). This takes place about three years before the campaign, before Eadgyd lost her brother and her left forearm in a battle that takes place about 1.5 years after this story. She then changes her name from Eadgyd the Bold to Eadgyd the Sad in remembrance of her brother Eadgar and the pain that his loss caused her.
> 
> Mostly I wanted to write her being happy with her family, but knowing what happens afterwards kind of takes some of the joy out of it (but is also important context).
> 
> But yeah, she had a life before she was The Sad and even though it's kind of bittersweet, I wanted to write about it.

Eadgyd couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen so many gathered for a handfasting.

She’d witnessed a few among the Beornings, but none that were quite as grand as her sister’s. Perhaps Eadgyd’s joy at her sister Avina’s marriage made the ceremony seem more impressive than it was—or perhaps it was the fact that Eadgyd had worked tirelessly to bake honey-cakes and weave garlands for decorations—but she had heard others comment on how lovely the festivities were, so her opinion must not be too distorted.

They couldn’t have chosen a better day for Avina’s wedding. The weather was pleasant enough that everyone had been able to gather outside for both the ceremony and the festivities following it, saving the crowd from being crammed into the family home.

Of course, the fact that Hild, her sister’s wife, was a woman of Rohan accounted for some of the crowd. It was not the Beornings’ custom to allow outsiders to attend their festivities, but they had made an exception for Hild. Her family and closest friends had been invited to the handfasting and, after some initial skepticism, had been welcomed to enjoy the marriage festivities alongside the Beornings.

Unfortunately, the gathering was not so large that Eadgyd’s mysterious disappearance alongside a long-haired beauty from Rohan would go unnoticed.

Especially not by her all-too-perceptive twin brother.

As soon as she had seated herself at one of the long tables, Eadgar plunked down beside her, a knowing grin on his face.

“Good to have you back, sister. What happened to your hair?”

“What happened to your circlet?” she replied. “You better not have lost it, not after I took special care to pick flowers and herbs that won’t make you sneeze.”

“Gave it to Frida,” he said, gesturing to their youngest sister, who now wore Eadgar’s circlet around her neck. “She liked how the mint smelled and wanted a necklace. So what happened to your hair?”

Eadgyd shrugged. “I took it down.”

“And you decided to adorn yourself with some sticks and leaves why, exactly?”

“Because I was showing someone the woods. They traveled far and may as well see the best parts of our lands.”

Eadgar arched an eyebrow at her. “And you took them not to the Carrock or the orchards but into the woods?”

Eadgyd sighed, knowing she was caught. While others debated whether Eadgar had adopted the moniker “the Sharp” in reference to his sword or his keen senses, Eadgyd knew that it referenced both.

“Perhaps I had other reasons,” she admitted, a smile curving her lips. “After all, tis not often that we see all sorts of beautiful folk from Rohan in our own lands.”

“I assume you’re speaking mainly of one person,” Eadgar said.

Eadgyd nodded. “Hild’s friend—the one with red hair who stood beside her at the ceremony.”

“Ah,” Eadgar said. “They are awfully striking.”

“Mmm, very,” Eadgyd murmured. “And they made it clear that while they aren’t seeking a spouse, they would welcome me should I ever journey to Rohan.”

Eadgyd knew that others might scorn her casual dalliance, but she had ceased to heed their opinions years ago. Although people of all genders drew Eadgyd’s eye, the concept of romance baffled her. Thankfully, her brother not only understood, but experienced the same confusion about both romance and sex. Not everyone understood why the two of them were nearing thirty with no interest in marriage, but they understood one another, and that was more than enough. 

“Then perhaps we should visit?” Eadgar suggested. “I’m sure we’ll need a break from Avina and Hild’s wedded bliss at some point. Besides, twould be rude to turn down such a generous offer.”

Eadgyd raised an eyebrow. “You plan on accompanying me?”

“Not to visit your paramour, but to Rohan,” he said. “They have more to offer than long-haired beauties, you know.”

Eadgyd elbowed him. “Of course I know. I just don’t want to drag you along if you’d rather stay home.”

“Eadgyd, when have I ever wanted to stay home when there was a chance of adventure elsewhere?”

“Never,” she admitted.

“Then that’s settled,” Eadgar said. “You’re stuck with me—not just now, but always. No matter what else happens, you’ll always be stuck with me.”

Eadgyd smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Eadgar pulled her into an embrace, squeezing her tightly before releasing her. “Nor would I,” he said. “But enough talk: they’ve brought out some of the best mead to honor Avina,” he said. “Twould be a shame if we missed out on it.”

Eadgyd grinned as she followed him to the kegs.

“Right as always, brother,” she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> (shoutout to anyone who followed me for my Dragon Age stuff and read this anyways)
> 
> This is the first substantial thing I've written in ages (thanks, pandemic). Even though this is not a thing I planned to write, hopefully this won't be the last you hear of Eadgyd because I love her (and also because Middle-earth is, to quote Galadriel, "a light in dark places when all other lights go out.").
> 
> (Also for the sake of clarity, Eadgyd is pansexual and greyromantic and Eadgar is aroace.)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
